SKy
by phoneixfantasy
Summary: not very good at this but. watch as Samantha finds her way back to her family. (godric /OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sitting by the river just like any other day. The water flowing down stream, over rocks covered in allege. Dull and uninterested in the things around me. Alone. Sometimes I just think about the world. Think about the people living in it. How if they knew what was around them they would fear, for their lives , and fear what they do not understand. But if I told you everything you ever thought of was real would you believe me. Of course you wouldn't why would you. Vampires , angles, werewolves, fairies, elves, witches, even mermaids. Would you believe if I told you that I was one. My name is Samantha. I don't have a family name. Being abandoned the moment I was born. Sent all over the place to foster families who never wanted me. Not being able to go out in the sun from fear of burning, and bleeding out my nose. Having never been to school, or taken any test that did not involve a hospital. Even doctors had no idea what I was. But I did. And I wasn't about to tell them. They would just lock me up in an insane asylum and throw away the key. However sometimes I think that would be better then living alone at the age of 100 in the woods wondering, yet i only looked 17. To be honest I had no Idea where I was. But I'm sure I was about to find out.

Godric sat on the couch in Eric's office at fangtasia. He had not seen his child for a while now and being sheriff of area 9 in Dallas was hard to get away from. He had only been there to check up on his child and then he would head to the fellowship of the sun. He knew he could no longer live and he could not bare to be a monster anymore.

"Godric. How are you ?" Eric said as he entered his office.

"I am fine my child. I came to see you . I'm glad to know Pam has been a loyal child." Godric spoke his voice calm hinting at loneliness.

" I am good. Some new things have come to light. There is this girl she can read minds. Smells delouses also." Eric replied.

After a few hours of talking the two men said there good-byes.

"Damn I'm starving. Need to find some place to eat." I spoke to my self like always. No one would listen to me. I had been gone to long from the world. No one knew who I was and I had no idea what day or even what year it was. And as always not looking where I was going lead me to run into a big green sign that read :

Welcome to

Bon tomps, Louisiana

population: 2,512

Hmm a town. "Lou-isi-ana...?" I said to my self testing out the word. Bon tomps sounds friendly enough. Walking up the road I find myself at a small bar." Merlotts bar and grill" I spoke softly as I looked at the neon sign on the roof. Looking inside I saw a few people. It was dark out and I could tell that most people would be sleeping by now. I had no idea of the time but I could guess. Looking down at myself I see that I'm not wearing shoes ( then again I haven't worn shoes since I was 7) my cloths where covered in mud and torn. Shrugging it off because I didn't really care what I looked like and walking up to the door to the bar. I stood for a few moments and then walked it. It was quite noisy inside and no one seemed to notice me. Sighing and walking over to a both I sat and waited.

" hello. What can I get you today" a blonde women spoke as a stared up at her. She looked like your typical southern girl. ' huh guess I'm in the south' I thought to myself. After a few moments the bar had gone quite and everyone was staring at me. Looking down at my hands I spoke very softly.

" something with meat. Medium raw if possible."

" coming right up. My names Sookie by the way." She said as she turned to leave.

" she looks so young. Why does she look like she has been living in the woods? Where is she from never seen her before? She's not wearing any shoes"

I heard what sounded like a women say from the bar. Turning my head to the bar faking a smile. I saw a red head with a cheap dye job, the blonde I now know as Sookie, a black women and a male.

After turning back around to stare at my table the man from the bar came over and sat across from me.

" Hey I'm Sam Merlott I own this bar. Can I ask you a few questions?" The man spoke looking at me.

Looking up at him nodding my head to let him ask what he wanted to. For some reason this bar felt safe. Like I could stay here but I knew that was not possible.

" first off, what is your name?"

"Samantha"

" Samantha, that's a lovely name. How old are you?"

" 17"

" you are so young what are you doing here and where are you parents?" At this question I looked down my face covered with sorrow and fear. I had no family no one wanted me.

" I do not have parents." Looking up at him I could tell he what he would ask next.

" did they pass away." Yup I knew it. Everyone asks that.

" no idea" I spoke.

" hear you go" Sookie said as she placed what looked like a burger and fries in front of me.

" thank you"

After I was done eating I rose and walked over to the bar pulling out a wallet that I had stone from someone from the last time I saw people a few weeks ago.

" how much do I owe?" I asked looking at Sookie.

" $10.50" she said as I pulled out $15 and handed to her. Turning on my bare feet and heading to the door. However like I said before I don't seem to ever look where I'm going. Which ended up with me falling on my ass from walking into someone.

" I'm so sorry" I said as I looked up at the person standing in front of me. Holding out his had offering to help me up. I gladly accepted.

"It is quite all right." He spoke his accent having the southern twang to it. As I grabbed his hand it felt cold, like ice cold. It felt nice. Getting up on my feet and apologizing again I smiled and walked out the door.

Looking at the sky I knew I had lots of time before having to find shelter. But before I could even walk down the dirt road I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was Sookie. Her face held concern and worry. Behind her stood the man I had run into as I left.

" Hun do you have a place to go" she asked as she looked at me. Her hand felt so warm. And she smelled like sunshine and flowers in the summer. Her hand made me feel safe and before I knew it the words just slipped out of my mouth.

"No" looking down and fiddling with my thumbs not knowing what she would say next.

" why don't you come and stay with me for the night and come day we can help you find a place" she spoke with such cenrure in her voice.

But I was scared I could not be in the sun. Looking up at her I could tell my face had fear written all over it.

"No day bad. No sunlight please" I begged looking at her. She looked behind her and up at the man and smiled to him. He took her other hand and looked at me.

"You are a vampire aren't you" she said. Looking back at me a small smile on her face. Taking a step back scared of what she was saying. I knew I was a vampire but I was not fully one. I was still human at the same time. The last time someone asked this I was almost locked up to be experimented on.

"But you are not at the same time. Because vampires can't eat human food" she finished what she was saying. Taking another step back from fear I could not do this. How did she know what I was? Why was she not scared of me? Was she trying to lure me in to beat me like my foster families had?

"H-how d-did you find out" the words stumble out if my mouth as a go to take another step back just to miss and fall on my ass for the second time that night.

" Bill, what do you think? She looks like she has no idea that vampires come out if hiding years ago." She spoke to the man behind her. After a few moments of quite a noise came out of her pocket. I looked at her tilting my head to the side trying to figure out what she had in her hand and why she was speaking to it.

"What do you want Eric I'm kinda busy" Sookie spoke rather rudely into the device.

"I can be there in 30 mins is it alright if I bring someone along other then bill?"

"Ok bye" Sookie looked at me as she put the device in her pocket.

"What was that ...that thing" I said pointing to her pocket.

Sookie and Bill both exchanged looks at each other frowning and turning back to me.

"Come with us we can help you, my name is Bill Compton, I am also a vampire." Bill spoke as he held out his hand. Nodding and taking his hand they led me to a yellow car. Getting into the back seat I waited as they drove, staying quite and just looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Fangtasia?" I asked as we all piled out of the car.

Sookie nodded and grabbed my hand. I was beginning to get use to holding her hand. I was also beginning to feel like a child and I liked the feeling.

Walking into the bar I saw a man with gold hair sitting in what looked like a throne on a stage. Looking at him I caught his glance and just stared at his eyes. I could already tell he was a vampire and this was his bar.

With in a second he was already standing in front of me. Stepping back from the shock of how fast he moved he placed his hand on my cheek. Before I could stop myself I was leaning into his touch. Still looking at him his eyes held sadness. He looked over at Sookie and I could see his face change to lust and want looking at her.

" how do you know this girl?" He asked Sookie. His voice told me he was Viking.

" I don't she just wonderd into Merlotts. She looked to young to be one her own so I am going to have her stay at my place."

" no that can't happen she needs a dark place to stay she with stay with me and Pam" he spoke looking back at me. " if that is alright with you. " looking from him to Sookie and back at him I nodded before I could stop myself.

Just what is going on with me, i thought as I looked up at the tall Viking. "You can't just-" Sookie was cut off by the man now know as Eric .

" do not think you know for one second that you know what is best for her. I on the other hand do know her and I know who she belongs to as well." This caught my attention.

"Who? Who do I belong to? Do you know my real family?" I asked him grabbing onto his hand begging for information. This man knew me but how and where.

Sookie looked at Eric and then me.

"Eric there is a reason you called me right?"

Nodding his head he looked at Sookie still holding on to my hand and turn to walk to a table. Sitting down on a stool he insturted me to sit on the one next to him never letting go of my hand.

"Yes. I need you come down to Dallas with me. There shirff has gone missing and as much as I hate to say this I need your help" Eric said looking at Sookie.

I tuned out once they started to talk money. Getting up from the stool I began to walk around the bar. A women wearing all pink with blonde hair stood by the bar. She looked like a vampiric Barbie doll. This put a smile on my face as I walked over to her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a vampiric Barbie doll. If not let me be the first" I told her as I stood in front if her looking up smiling. She looked at me as if lost for words.

" who are you? You smell to good to be a vampire or human? " she said looking down at me.

"My name is Samantha what's yours?" I said completely ignoring her question.

" I'm Pam, how old are you"

Oh that I can answer. I thought to myself. "I'm 17" befor I could say anything else and hand was placed on my mouth stopping me from speaking and was pulled back into a hard body. Looking up at who was behind me I saw that it was Eric. A smirk glinted across my eyes as I thought of how to get his hand off me. Sticking out my tongue I licked his hand I few times. But he never let go.

Leaning down Eric placed his lips bye my ear. "inte slicka mig om du inte planerar att använda den tunga( do not lick me unless you plan to use that tongue)" he spoke to me. I had never heard any one every speak this language but for some reason I knew what he had said. Turning around and looking at him as he let go of my mouth I decide to play along.

"varför Eric vad någonsin kunde du menar. Om du menar du med spel(why Eric what ever could you mean. If you do you mean by play)" I said to him adding a wink at him. He smirked back at me.

"Åh, hur mycket jag vill, men du tillhör Godric., Men jag är glad att du inte har glömt ditt modersmål.( "Oh, how much I want to, but you belong to Godric., but I'm glad you have not forgotten your native tongue)" Eric said his smirk still on his face. Looking up at him I thought for a moment who was this Godric person.

Turning back to Sookie and Bill they stood there having no idea what was going on.

A few hours later a could feel that the sun would be up soon. "Eric it's bed time. Where do I sleep?" I whined as I walked into his office.

" we will leave now for home. I will have to send Pam out tomorrow night to buy you some clothes. Come." He said grabbing my hand and spreading away after locking up the bar.

Arriving at his home I could see that it had windows but they did not really exist. It was cool. Walking into the home I waited for Eric to show me to a room I would be using.

I stood in my new room at a loss for words I had not been in a bed let alone seen one for 10 years. It was amazing it felt even better. Eric had told me what year it was and I was to shocked when I found out. It was 2008. Last I knew is was 1997. Guess the years fly by when I live in the woods. Eric had not told me anything about my self yet nor had he told me who this Godric person was. He did let me know that I would be traveling down to Dallas with him, Sookie, Bill and a girl named Jessica.

A few days later me and Sookie where on the plan to Dallas. Eric had given me a long sleeve shirt and pants to had my skin from the sun and one of those big church hats the ladies wear. So that I could go out into the sun. It felt amazing and I didn't even burn and bleed for the first time in my life. I didn't even feel hot wearing the clothes.

I had fallen asleep on the plan ride because I was up all night at the mall with Pam getting clothes for me. Most of what I had got where black and red dresses and a what Pam called it a 'huchie mama' dress. Along with a few of the shirts and pants i had on now.

" Sammy, Sammy wake up we will be landing in a few an its dark out" Sookie said to me. Looking out the window I saw she was right it was dark out. I got up from my seat and grabbed a dress from my bag and changed before we landed. Walking back to my seat Sookie looked at me and spoke.

"You look amazing. So much better then when we first met." I smiled at her. She was right I had be able to shower now and have actual clothes and not have to worry about the cost or someone finding and beating me.

"Thank you, I feel amazing."

As the plane landed we both got off. Sookie had seem to be drinking mini vodkas the whole plane ride.

After some miss hap at the pick up and a glimmering lession, we arrived at the hotel. It seemed I would be sharing a room with Eric, but I didn't mind he has been so nice to me.

When gitting to the room I took a nap knowing we would be going over to the house of the sheriffs tonight. When Eric had arrived. It seem he needed to inform Pam of some plans before coming down.

I woke up a few hours later. But I was not in my room anymore I looked to be laying on a couch in a very large home. Getting up and walking around I heard voices coming from the room next to mine. Opening the door and walking into the room I saw Eric, bill, Sookie, a man I did not know dressed as a cowboy and a women I had never met dressed In a white dress. I smiled shipishlly for having disturbed the conversation going on.

"Evening Samantha" Eric said as he walked over to me. "Sleep well I hope" nodding my head I looked at him about to ask where I was. However he grabbed my hand and led me to a chair where he sat me down.

"So what's going on " I said to the room to real the silence.

" another human Eric how many did you bring?" The man in the cowboy outfit asked looking pissed off.

" she is Godric's " was all Eric said before looking at Sookie " Sookie you where about to tell us of your plan"

I looked at her and waiting as she spoke. I had to agree she had a pretty good plan. But I wanted to go with her I was still half human so I could. "I'm going with you Sook. Eric you have no say in this." I spoke before Eric could object.

After a huge fight I decided that while ever one slept and sook went off to the fellowship of the sun guys I would slip away before anyone woke up to stop me.

The next day sook had left early that morning. At around 2 I grabbed my bag and made my way for the church.

When I got there I was take to the people in charge I think they Eric said they where the Newlins. Yeah that sounded right.

"Hello dear my name is Sarah Newlin with is my husband and reverend Steve Newlin. What can we help you with today." She asked. Her voiced sounding was to fucking happy.

" my name is Samantha. I'm looking for my sister Claudia have you seen her? " i asked looking at them. I knew they would take me straight to her.

"Yes, she is on a tour right now but let me take you to the end where they can meet up with you." Steve said faking a smile at me. So I just smiled right back at him.

As I followed him out the door and down the hallway and to another door ad down a set of steps into a room that had a cage and a boy sitting inside.

I looked at Steve confused before he opened the cage and throw me in. I fell to the ground falling on my ass as I scraped my palms and ripped my jeans scraping my knees also.

I was then left in the cage with a boy that looked about my age. But I couldn't help but sit in front of him as he slept as if I was being pulled there.


	3. Authors note

Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update last month been really sick and studying for finals. It's been kinda hectic but I promise that after this week I will have one story up and then another by the end of May. Again I'm sorry and thanks so much for liking my story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys i didn't realized i had not uploaded Chapter three, sorry sorry sorry.**

Chapter three

After what felt like a few hours the boy opened his eyes and looked at me. "It is not polite to stare little one" the boy spoke his voice soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just couldn't help it, what is your name?" I asked as i looked down at my hands. The boy placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. A sad smile placed upon his angelic face.

"You do not need to look away, my name is Godric. And you little one?" He asked as he placed a hand on her face the warmth she radiated but yet still felt cold to the touch.

' wait, I know her.' Godric though to him self as he looked into my silver blue eyes. A smile on his face knowing he had found the one he lost.

"My name is Samantha, but I seem to be called Sammy as of late. Don't have a last name. Don't ask why. I'm not even sure Samantha is my real name. Your a vampire right?" I said rambling on. Still looking at him smiling I could not pull my eyes away from him. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Godric feeling the longing and loneliness returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"HELP.. LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK" a voice was heard from up the stairs and before I could pull away he was already gone.

Sookie and that guy Hugo where both thrown into the cage as I Shuffled to the side as to not be hit by them.

"Sookie what are you doing down here?" I asked as I turned to her flinging my arms around her.

"Sammy?! What are you doing here?" She asked back. Letting go of her and smirking I just replied like a teen would. " nope I asked you first. So you have to answer first." Feeling triumphed smirking at her.

Sighing Sookie looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. " we where found out the traitor told them we where coming. Your turn." Hmm a traitor I wonder who? I thought to myself. And then It hit me. I had and epiphany, it was Hugo. " I snuck out couldn't let you have all the fun. Plus I found Godric and damn is he cute. Oh by the way I think he" I said pausing to point at Hugo " is the traitor" I finished as I sat down on the ground on the same spot I had been sitting kissing Godric. I blushed remembering the kiss. Sook giving me a questionable look as she caught the blush on my face. Looking up at her a smile on my face not letting her know anything.

After a few hours went buy the bald guy came back down the stairs I had learned his name as Gabe.

"Let me out they know everything, you left me in her with a god damn mind reader and a baby vamp." Hugo screamed at Gabe.

Looking at Hugo I was out raged " excuse me but fuck you I am not a god damn baby vamp dip shit." I yelled at him holding my self back as to not punch him. Gabe saved me the trouble.

"You want protection how's this for protection" Gabe yelled as he hit Hugo over and over again. " how about this?" When Hugo was unconscious he turned to Sook pulling her out of the cage. Getting up off the ground I jumped on Gabes back. Yelling at him to let to of Sookie. Before I could get a punch in though he threw me off and up agenst a wall. Coming over to me and grabbing me by the throht, " you think you are all so special with your vampire ways, thinking you can do what ever you want. Killing and raping people." He paused to look me up and down yanking my top off. And the looking me in the eyes."you have a heart beat?" Gave questioned, tilting his head as he placed his hand on my chest. Before he could do anything however he was thrown off me and was being held up by Godric. His hand in Gabes throat.

"I would ask what you are doing but I don't much care." Godric then snapped his neck. Falling in the cell to the floor lifeless. Walking up to me and placing his shirt over me to cover my top he then placed a hand on the side of the face. "Are you all right little one?" He asked. I told his hand in mine and nodded my head. Looking down at our hand I smiled. Like I knew this is where I wanted to be. Like I somehow knew this man. Looking back up at him a sad smile in his face, I turned to look at sookie and smiling asking if she'd was ok.

A loud crash could be heard from above us."bill?" Sookie asked looking up.

"No. I am down here my child. I'm here." Godric said not letting go of my hand and looking up at the ceiling. In a flash Eric came down the stairs looked around and then kneeled in front of Godric. Godric looked down at Eric, "You are a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no choice. These savages... they seek to destroy you." Eric replied.

"I am aware of what they have planned," Godric told him, pointing to where Hugo lay unconscious in the corner. "This one betrayed you,"

"He's with the Fellowship," Sookie told them. "They set a trap for us,"

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked, only thinking of Godric.

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric assured him just before the alarm stared going off, lights flashing and loud wailing. "Save them," Godric ordered. "Go,"

Eric frowned. "I am not leaving your side until you're-"

"I can take care of myself,"

Once Eric and Sookie had left Godric turned to me. "Child do you not remember me?"

looking into his eyes all I could see was lonlieness, saded by time. Shaking my head no I looked down at the ground. Placing his index finger under my chin lifting my face up to look at him. "What happened? why do you not remember?"

I looked at him tilting my head. "You, You know who i am?" He nodded his head. "Please tell me, all i remember is waking up alone one day" He looked at me taking my hands. "come we will talk about this later we must go now." i nodded my head.

As we walked of room down hall we Heard a commotion coming from the main mash room. Godric placed his arm around my waste and jumped to the window above us. As we looked out on to the people below us I saw the Eric had silver around him and they were holding Sookie down, soon the doors opened and Godric nest and other vampires walked in. Godric looked at me and spoke softly,

"My child you must stay quite when I speak," He paused looking into my eyes waiting for my response I nodded my head "Good, now hold on tight dear." As he said this I heard the crazy cowboy vampire Stan began to go after the humans.

"Enough! You came for me, I assume. Underlings?" Godrick spoke ina booming voice. Looking down at the people. I stood close to him holding onto his shirt. Looking at the people below stop and look up at us.  
>"yes, sheriff" Stan spoke in a voice that sounded as if he was annoyed.<br>"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" GOdric spoke looking right at steven newlin, who began to seeth from anger looking up at us. And spoke as if though his teeth.  
>"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." Godric look upon him and smile a small smile before speaking again. Taking his hand and placing it on the small on my back as if to bring me closer to him.<p>

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Looking around he spoke again. Jumping down from the window and placing me next to Eric and sookie before he went and grabbed the newlin guy by the back of the neck. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" his statement was met with silence. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now." The human began to leave. Looking at mr. newlin godric spoke again" I daresay my faith in hunmakind is stronger than yours."

Back at godrics home I sat on his lap curled up and finally relaxing for the first time. I held and apple In my hand debating to eat it. Looking at the line of people in from of godric to welcome him home. A women named Isabel walked up hauling Hugo in front of godric. This caught my attention as I listend in on the converstion about to take place. "Here is the one who betrayed us" She spoke tears falling from her eyes.

Godric looked down at the man, "Hugo…He is your human, is he not?"  
>"Yes, he is"<br>"Do you love him?" He asked looking up at her. She began to cry harder.  
>"I-I thought I did" Her voice breaking. He Looked between them "It appears you love him still" she nodded her head speaking.<br>"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please." Godric looked down at Hugo as his grip on my waste tightened.  
>"You are free to go".I looked up at him in shock he would let this man go. His eyes met mine and I say the kindness of his soul and all I wanted todo was kiss him But he looked away and Stan spoke furiously. "WHAT?" Annoyed I also looked upon Stan with a glare for speaking. Godric spoke sternly "The human is free to go" he stated. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." Stan was out raged looking upon godric with anger radating off him. "This is a travesty!"<br>"This is my verdict." Godric spok calmly.

I looked up at him and smile. This conflict was over and no longer had to worry about it. I still debated on eating the apple. Looking down at me Godric smiled "you must eat young one, you need your strength" Placing the apple in my mouth I smiled while eating doing as I was told. Godric stood and placed me on the ground going to the kiction and returning with a true blood. "you must also drink my child" I looked at him oddly I had never had one before and was scared but I trusted this man and did as I was told after I ate my apple. He walked away to speak to Eric and I sat back down in his chair.

A little ways over I saw sookie, getting up from my seat taking my drink with me I went to speak with her. As I was about to speak a women with dark brown hair spoke. "Hello there. Im lorena" Looking at the women from next to sookie i stayed quite and waited.  
>"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie." She smile to the pale women.<br>"hmmm, yes. You're what all the fuss is about" taking a sip of my drink and looking at eh women oddly trying to figure out what she was getting at.  
>"Excuse me?" Sookie spoke tilting her head to the side still looking at the women.<br>"aren't you a morsel" I looked to the women and growled lightly the women looked over to me and then back at sookie.  
>"I'm sorry. Who are you?"<br>"Well, we have a mutual friend."  
>"Bill?" Sookie questioned.<br>"Funy, he never mentioned you. I practically made him what he is today"  
>"Lorena!" As is on que bill walked into the room yelling her name as he looked at her.<br>turning to look at Bill lorena spoke "Oh, hello darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent." After hearing this I growled again louder this time causing the woman to look at me "oh dear, don't growl at me I and too old to deal with the likes of a child."  
>Sookie spoke looking at Bill, " Bill, is this your maker?"<br>Looking down at her his face strained, "She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me"  
>"Oh I wouldn't say that. We had two marcelous night in your hotel room." Lorena spoke laughing lightly as if having fun saying this.<br>"What?" sookie looked in disbelief.  
>"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a seventy-two inch plasma screem television earlier tonight? Everyone always says they're so thin and light. But let me tell you when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon" Trying as hard as I could to hold back a laugh I failed and ended up having to hold on to Sookies arm to keep from falling to the ground from laughing so hard. Before sookie could speak I looked at Bill with a huge smile on my face. "You did?" I question to see what he would say, however he ignored me and spoke to lorena. "Lorena, you need to leave!" and again lorena ignored him and turned to Sookie again. " I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. Theres no excuse for domestic violence." Bill turned to us looking at Sookie and spoke.<br>"what she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner!" laughing at him.  
>"Cha! We were catchin' up, is all." At this point I was crying from laughing so hard I did not hear what sookie said to get attacked by the crazy woman who extened her fangs and grabing sookie about to bite her. In a split second I saw Godric grab onto lorenas neck and spoke in a clam but firm voice to hear.<br>"Retract... your fangs. Now. I neither know or care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" He commanded her.  
>"yes Sheriff" Doing as he said.<br>Godric turn to sookie then looked back at lorena "This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."  
>"She provoked me" Lorena spoke as if whining.<br>"And you have provoked me. You have disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig yet I haven't. Why is that?" I smile upon hearing this. Smirking at the woman.  
>"Its your choice." She spoke her voice strained.<br>"Indeed it is. You're old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you are still a savage. I fear for us all. Humans and vampires, if this behavior persists. " turning to bill "You, you seem to know her"  
>"Yes, shriff" Bill said in a gruff voice.<br>"Escort her from the nest." Bill turned to sookie andthey talked as I walked over to Godric and grabbed his hand. "I was you out of my area come sunrise" Lorena stood up and left with bill. I turned to godric and smile, he looked down at me. "is there something on your mind little one" I nodded my head.  
>"Who am I-?" But I never got to finish I heard a man walk in and start to talk.<br>"Excuse me everyone, my name is luke and I come with a message from the fellowship of the sun." the man said as he unzipped his jacket. I saw the bomb on him covered with silver and before I could react godric turned so that his back was to the man and my face in his chest. As he held me for dear life. I saw a blinding white like and all I could hear was a buzzing noise.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

When I opened my eyes I saw Godric was on top of me. We had been blown to the floor and he was bleeding out. I was covered in blood and that's when I saw it. He was looking right at me his face etched on concern and worry for something. He slowly got off me and knelled at my side running his hand along my head and sides to make sure I was ok. After a few moments I say him sway a little.

"Godric? Are you ok? Have you eaten?" I asked him.

"I will be fine little one, are you alright?" He asked looking down at me slowly helping me off the ground. Grabbing his hand I dragged him to another room looked up at his face stepping a step closer to him placing my hand on the back of his head bring it closer to me and whispered in his ear.

" eat Godric please" feeling a pinch in my neck I gasp at the pain that slowly turned to pleasure something I have never felt before. When he released me after closing the holes on my neck I smiled up at him. He just look at me and slowly bent back down to my face capturing my lips for a kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away an kissed my forehead.

"I will always protect you remember that" Godric says as me as he grabs my hands and leads me back into the main room. I stay there standing next to him as I looked up to she Snookie's face in a grim frown as if she was just told very bad news. I then look over at the Eric and find him smirking and covered in blood.

"godric i think eric did something bad" he looked over at his childe and frowned upon seeing what he had done.

"yes, it appears he has" looking around the room godric stands up a little taller and begins to speak "every one please, hotel Carmella has been alerted and will have rooms ready upon arrival. we will meet there" looking down at me he smiles, i still hold his hand scared to let go.

* * *

><p>In the car to the hotel it is just Godric and i alone. We sit next to each other not speaking. but a bubble in me cant be held any more and i have to ask him so many questions. "Godric?"<p>

"Yes little one?"  
>"who am i?" he seemed taken back by the question.<p>

"you are samantha" i look at him and shake my head

"no. Who am i? what am i? how do yu know who i am? where did i come from?" i looked up at him blood tears in my eyes. He looks down at me and places his hand on my face wiping the blood away.

"my angel you are to beautiful to be crying. i will answer all your questions if you promise me something."looking at him i nod vigorously. "promise me that you will always stay by my side" i smile looking up at him knowing that was something i could do. "my dear little one you are one of a kind. an anomaly. very special." he pauses placing his hand on my face moving a piece of hair behind my ear. "Your true name is Frida, you where born on April 23, 68BC. You where born to be my wife at the time. " he pauses looking at me a grim look to his face as if it hurts him to tell this to me.

* * *

><p>Godric pov<p>

The year was 53BC as I looked out to the village I saw Frida my soon to be wife playing with a child so care free and happy it brought a smile to my face. But the smile came and gone just as quick as men with fire came running into our village killing all around them setting our homes on fire . Running to Frida a grabbed her hand and that of the child's and took them with me where I knew they would be safe.

"Godric you can't leave us!" Frida cried in pain as I let go of her hand so as I could return to the village.

" I must help our people." Leaning down I kiss her on the lips my hand in her hair while the other on her hip bring her closer to me. " I love you Frida and I vow to protect you. "

Days later.

I remembered darkness as i opened my eye expecting to see Frida. However all i saw was dirt. Clawing my way out i gasp as i reach the service. Looking around i saw two people waiting. My eyes landed on the shin of silver blue eyes and i jumped and ran to her. Thanking god that she was safe and alive.

leaning to kiss her on the lips she pulls away, i look at her and her face is full of sorrow. pulling out of my arms she looks at the older man next to us and looks back at me. When i saw him all i could think was i had to protect Frida, as i looked up at my master. "Godric, this is your maker Cyneric" i look at her oddly trying to figure out what she ment by maker. I look at the man, and he looks at me, then i remember him telling me that he was a vampire. then it all clicked, i was dead, and thats when the smell of sweet sunshine hit my nose and a click was heard. Before i could react i was being held up agenst a tree.

"you will do her no harm my childe you wil learn to control the lust as i see fit, you must say good-bye to her for now. i will train you make you better." all i could do was nod my head. He let me go and i walked over to Frida she looked so pale in the moonlight and her eyes just shined.

"Frida, i will see you again, " a pause to look back at my master and saw him nod his head, " I love you, take this never take it off," i pull my mother ring from around my neck and place it on her left hand. leaning down to kiss her pulling her into me. lifting my head and just looking at her i smiled.

" i love you to Godric, remember me, i will be old when you see me next?" she questioned looking at Cyneric and i looked back at him just a he shook his head as if saying no to her question. Still looking at him she asked " i will look the same as i do now, but i am not vampire, i am not human either, please find me in a thousand years." she leaned up on her tip toes and kiss me one last time before pulling away, smiling and walking away.

later in the 10th century

I looked upon he just outside her home, she had never married but she had had a child. she was as beautiful as she was the day i left her. The moon was high in the sky and i knew it had been long enough to finally go to her. Walking up to the house i knock on the door, "Ha rett i det(keep right there)" i heard her say, her voice sent shivers down my spine that way her voice was so smoth and elegant. when she opened the door i saw her with a small child on her hip. "Hei, kan jeg hjelpe deg?(hello, can i help you)" she spoke tilting her head at me. i frowned looking at her.

"husker du ikke meg min Frida?(do you not remember me my Frida)" i said still frowning. She shook her head

"bør jeg?(should i )" ajusting the child that sat on her hip, he began to pull at her hair. i smiled at the child and thought of something that might help her remember.

" it is i your husband Godric, my dear Frida" still she looked at me

"how do you know this langauge, no one knows it, do you know who i am?" she asked, her eyes shin with hope and then it hit me. She had lost her memory.

"will you invite me in so we may talk?" i asked as i saw the child begin to shiver from the cold breeze.

"Yes, yes come in...Godric right?" I smiled my Frida was right in front of me i could touch smell and see her. My mind was running wild. " I'm sorry i dont remember you, a few year ago i was attacked and left for dead, but a elder man took care of me he left shortly after Ari was born," putting the child on the groud and walking over to a an elder child that sat at a table reading a piece of parchment paper a smile on his face. "This is RÁÐÚLFR he will be with me until his father returns from the war." petting his head and looking down at him. I smile she has grown into such a women and a mother. "Come let us talk." She took my hand with out flinching from the cold and walked us into another room. "So you know me but i dont know who you are, come tell me how you know me and why you claim to be my husband." looking at her and thinking on where to begin i knew no matter what i said she would think i was crazy.

"i am not human, let me begin there, I am a vampire" i looked up her to see what her reation was, but i did not see her, she had already backed away holding her head as blood came flowing from her eyes and nose. Running to her and grabbing her arms so that she look at me. "Frida! Frida!" i yelled at her scared that i had done this.

"No...not now, please let me go, Adolf please." in a flash a man had me agenst the wall with one hand and the other holding Frida around the neck. "Please ill do anything?" THe man looked at her,

"you will forget this forget who you are, say it with me you are Samantha, a child oraphened and alone you have no family" She spoke with him. who ever this man was he was strong and i could tell he let go of her and she fell to the ground unconciuse. "You Godric will leave now, and never come back for her own good she can not know you, every year i return and wipe her memory and it seems this time i had to rewrite it as well." He let me go and looked down at her a painful expression crossed his face.

"Why? who is she to you?" i asked looking up at the man.

Aldof sighed and sat down, nodding to me todo the same. "My name is Aldof, i found her one night rooming the fields she looked lost, battered and bloody. it was just after sun down and it looked as if her skin was burnt" he paused and looked back down at her. "And yet she still looked like an angel so pure and innocent, at least thats what i had thought, until i learned that as a human she was of Elf descendant, a rare beauty. It seemed that someone had tried to change her to become a vampire long long ago." He stopped looking at me. I held up his hand and stopped the elder man.

"This is something i know, my master...maker had tried to turn her after turning me and had learn that while she turned she did not turn fully leaving her with traits of a vampire but not fully one. At the time he had no idea why it happened and later on he learned and told me, a later killed him and left to find Frida." Looking at Frida i smiled though my eyes held so much sorrow.

"I see, and im to assume that this maker of yours left her after you had fully turned, and as your maker you could not go agenst him." Aldof spoke, and i nodded. "Hmm, well Frida i learned had been raped, little Ari is the product of that. As odd that it may sou-" stopping abruptly Aldof turned to the door.

"Ma-ma" Little Ari came walking in the room, holding a teddy bear to big for him. walking over to Frida who laid asleep on the ground and placed his hand on her head, "Ma, why are you sleeping" Jumping back the child looked from his mother to the two men that sat in the room. "WHY!"


End file.
